


Future

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Future

I don’t own RPM. Based on a prompt from OTP prompts on tumblr. Hope you enjoy.

 

“Who are you?” Dillon questioned the little girl who seemed to have too much knowledge of him.

“It doesn’t matter, Dillon. There’s someone messing with time. There will be a battle soon. You’ll all take out who you need to. Just please, don’t leave Ziggy’s side, protect him.”

Dillon rolled his eyes, “I always protect Ziggy. But how do you know all of this stuff?”

“Like I said, it doesn’t matter. All that needs to matter to you now is Ziggy.”

The little girl ran off, but when Dillon tried to follow her, she disappeared.

Dillon walked home still thinking about the weird girl. He wondered if it could be some kind of trap by Venjix.

“There’s someone attacking the dome. They don’t seem to be Venjix though,” Dillon heard through his morpher. He ran toward the location and met up with the rest of the team.

“The dome can’t handle much more,” Scott informed, “Let’s make this quick.”

Dillon kept an eye on Ziggy, he always did, but he kept a closer eye than normal. The fighting moved near a building that was close to the dome. The building started collapsing outward knocking Ziggy down. Dillon quickly got over him to protect him from the rest of the falling rubble. Once the rumbling stopped, he reached his hand out and helped Ziggy up. By that time, the rest of the team had taken the attacker down. Dillon realized if he hadn’t been so close to him, Ziggy would have probably gotten crushed.

The next morning Ziggy woke before Dillon. Once Dillon was awake, he told him about his dream from that night, “It was the weirdest dream, for some reason you and I were living together. I’m not sure why but I get the feeling we were married. We had a daughter. She was blonde. Maybe around 7 years old. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress with green accents, like she was dressed up ready to go somewhere important,” he shook his head, “Anyway, it was just weird.”

Dillon thought about the girl from the day before, he matched the same description Ziggy talked about.

“What?” Ziggy noticed Dillon staring at him. Dillon shook his head, “nothing, just got lost in thought.”

Was that their future? This random girl talked about someone messing with time, was she there to make sure her future really existed.

“Are you sure you are ok?” Ziggy asked again.

Dillon finally snapped out of it, “Yeah, of course. Want to go for a ride?”

He wasn’t sure if that girl was really a time traveler or really from their future, but when Dillon looked back at Ziggy, he decided the future might be brighter than he originally expected.


End file.
